


Stupid John.

by Cavalreaping_Cupcake



Series: Homestuck Drabbles [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Day Off, Engagement, Fluff, Gamzee Makara and Karkat Vantas Moirallegiance, Good Moirail Gamzee Makara, Insomnia, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 02:08:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2564345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cavalreaping_Cupcake/pseuds/Cavalreaping_Cupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat has insomnia, the only way he can sleep is when some one plays with his hair. So, he goes to the one troll who he can trust while he's sleeping. Gamzee. the blonde male tries to get the albino to take the day off and manages to do it, with a bit of trickery. relationship issues follow the next day with a lot questions, screaming, and answers from both Karkat and the 'stupid John'<br/>im sorry, I suck at summeries, M for Karkats mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

GamKar-  
Karkat has insomnia, the only way he can sleep is when some one plays with his hair. So, he goes to the one troll who he can trust while he's sleeping. Gamzee. 

The small teen tosses and turns in his bed. the sheets curling tightly to his body as he grumbled with the lach of sleep. He hated this. he hated not being able to sleep. He had a big test coming up the next morning for school, and he couldnt afford to loose any sleep over stupid john. God he hated the teen. His stupid face, and stupid smile. His stupid life, his stupid teeth, his stupid voice, his stupid...GOG He was just so stupid. And the stupid dave strider didnt help any at all. He sat up and poked his best friend's cheek.  
"Gam...Hey gam...Wake up," He whispered and poked his cheek more. The blonde rolled over and swatted at his hand, "Damnit you stupid pain in my ass, wake up."   
"KarBro..." He groaned and rubbed his eyes, "Its like...midnight, why are you all up and waking me the motherfuck up?" He asked and looked at the white haired boy.   
"Gam...I cant sleep," He whispered and played with his hands, Gamzee sat and moved karkat so he was laying under the albino teen's head was nuzzling his chest. The older teen slid his long slender fingers through his messy silver hair. The albino moaned softly and closed his head smiling as The makara played with his scalp and hair.   
The soft fluffy hair was still slightly damp from the teens shower only a few hours ago, "Hey karbro?" The older looked at him. He hummed softly in response loving the way gamzees fingers worked over the skin and through his hair, "Why dont you just up and take tomorrow off? You work so motherfucking hard, you deserve the day off from school," He said and looked up at the ceiling. It was adorned with the boy's favorite bands, and pictures of there many escapades when they were younger. Karkat smiled and looke up at the older boy.   
"I...I dunno Gam...I have a test tomorrow, and I dont really wanna make it up," He said and layed his head back down.   
"Cmon Kar, I know you all up and worried about your grades, but I dont want you to up and burn your self out." He said and looked at the boy who adorned his chest. He pulled his nails through a small knot that had formed over the few hours of tossing and turning. Karkat smiled.  
"I know that your worried about me, but I promise that Ill be okay, really...Ill just relax a bit more this weekend..." He said starting to make excuses. Gamzee shook his head and kissed the top of it.   
"Kar...Please," He whispered and looked at him, his brown eyes filled with concern to his bestfriend and soul brother, "I know that your not gonna, your gonna go down and work on the play stuff with Terezi and Kanaya. I know you. Please, take the day off and just relax in bed. Ill even up and motherfucking make you breakfast, Ill get your homework from your teachers, and have a pizza ordered for lunch." He said and scratched his scalp softly. Messaging the skin with his fingers and he moved them in a circular pattern around his head. Karkat snored softly as he had fallen asleep during gamzee's pleading with him. Gamzee sighed and texted karkats father that he wasnt feeling good and was gonna stay home, and if hed only wake up gamzee when it was time to get up, hed be gratefull.

When Karkat finally woke it was ten am and he was spread out on his stomach. the blonde bastard no where to be found. a note on the bedside table with a glass of water holding it in place, 

"KaRbRo...  
I uH hAd YoUr DaD lEt YoU sLeEp In CaUsE yOu ReAlLy NeEd IT...bReAkFaSt In ThE fRiDgE.   
GaMzEe "

He sighed and took a sip of the water. He was home, The stupid blonde had mangaed to get him to stay home. He was gratefull, he finally got a decent night sleep though. His phone vibrated on the table and he looked at it. Groaning and dropping it back down.  
"Stupid John." He growled and curled back up hugging gamzees pillow.


	2. Im sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John confronts Karkat after school and some serious Im sorries ensue.

The small teen woke again hugging his best friends pillow. He looked at the small red object on his bedstand that was not dancing from the vibrations. He groaned and picke up his phone, the anoying ghost busters theme playing.   
"No," He growled.  
"Karkat! where have you been?" the dorky voice questioned. He rolled his eyes when he hurd dave's dumb voice in the back ground, followed by tavros's raspy giggle.   
"I was busy sleeping. what the hell do you want?" he growled into the plastic phone.  
"Gamzee said you were having troubles sleeping last night...Is it because of what I said?"  
"No John...I dont mind my Boyfriend ditching me on my birthday because his sister wanted to go to the movies with her brother and dad...Its cool...oah and while your at it, GO THE FUCK AWAY!" He yelled into the phone and hung up. He threw the plastic to the wooden table and curled up unde the blanket, "Hes such a jerk..." He pouted as he curled into the bed,nzzling the pillows and blanket.   
'who ya gonna call? ghost busters!' wrang. He groaned ad ignored the other teens calls three times before he finally stopped. He rolled over and ignored the other calls that he recieved, and finally fell asleep once more, the anger for his boyfriend dissipating even if only for a short time.

It wasnt untill the angry male felt another body slide into the bed next to him that he woke for the third time that day. "Go away Gamzee...Im not going to talk to him."  
"I dont expect you to talk to me...Just hear me out," The goofy voice responded. Karkats blood red eyes shot open and he growled softly.  
"What do you want john? to tell me that you cant make it friday because y,our cousin that you dint know you had is having a birthday party and you wanna go?"  
"Kar, thats not fair," He saidomplaining softly.   
"Fair...you wanna talk about fair? Okay, fine. lets talk about fair. Weve been dating for three years John...you know my birthday, when Jade asked you to go to dinner and a movie with her on my birthday, you said 'sure...Id love to go with you,' right in fucking front of me. than, when I ask if you had anything planned already, and heres the part that I think is the most fair yet...you fucking looked at me and said, 'no...I dont think that I do.'" He growled and looked at him. Johns eyes were wide behind his dorky square glasses.  
"Kar...I...Im so sorry," He said and put his hand on his cheek. The albino boy slapped his hand away.  
"Dont fucking touch me." He said and stood, his crab boxers hugging the thin waist.  
"Karkat...Please," He started, "Please listen to me...Please I love you," he begged, "Im sorry that I forgot..."  
"Your sorry you forgot...Your FUCKING SORRY YOU FORGOT?!?!?!?" He yelled and stormed from the room. his silvery hair a mess, "Well doesnt that make everythig all better? John fucking Egbert is sorry that he forgot the second most God damned important day in his fucking relationship..." He shouted and slammed the bathroom door in the black haired boys face.  
"Karkat, Just freaking listen to me," He begged.  
"No! You fucking listen to me, If your sister is more important that me, than go ahead and date her instead!" He yelled and threw the boys class ring at him, "Im done...Im done having our dates canceled because your working, or your sister need help with her homework, or you have to go out of town because your dad is going to his siters and you have to go with him. Im done! It was great at first, it was perfect...I was never happier, I had the man of my dreams...But Than I have no fucking idea what the hell happened...You just stoped being the sweetest man that I know, Im sick of it...I want the john fucking egbert that I fell in love with back!" He yelled tears streaming down his face as he started crying heavy.  
"Karkitty...Ive been working so hard so I could get you this," he said and pulled out a bright red felt box. he opened it and kneeled down, "Karkat...Your everything, I wanted to surprise you tonight...Im sorry I didnt spend your birthday with you...so Please give me the rest of our lives to make up for it, lemme spend every day with you...Karkat...Please marry me," He said and showed the angry teen the copper ring with a red crab as the conector piece ring.


End file.
